


Sugar

by Blinded_Kit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, F/M, Hydra, Kingsman spoilors, Kingsman: Secret Service crossover, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs Eggsy's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

One-Shot

Own Nothing  
..............................................  
"I'm looking for Eggsy Unwin, his mom said he worked here." Darcy stated as she walked up to the front desk of Kingsman tailor. She was dressed her nice work clothes, her plum blouse and black knee length pencil skirt and her killer heels.

The older man looked up at her and frowned. "Can I ask who is calling?"

"Darcy Lewis." She spoke softly. "He knows who I am." She pulled out a card. "I work for Stark Industries, I'm an old friend of his." She handed the card to him. "I need to speak with him urgently please."

"One moment please." The man took the card and walked back to the back and Darcy stepped back from the front desk to look around the show room. Her fingers brushed gently over the fabrics as she waited patiently for the man to return.

"Darce." Eggsy appeared from the back. "What's wrong?" He hugged her.

Darcy returned the hug tightly and smiled. "I need a favor, like the biggest favor I've ever asked of you." She pulled away. "I need you to be my bodyguard for a few days."

"Why? Doesn't Stark have one for you?" He asked her. She shifted her hair out of the way to show an ugly bruise around the back of her neck. His fingers touched it gently and moved away at her hissed. "Shite Darce, your guard let that happen?"

She snorted. "He was HYDRA." She brushed her hair back into place. "Look, I know you're not trained to be a guard and that you're." She glanced around the shop. "A tailor now." She smiled up at him. "I'm proud of you to find something that makes you happy, it's strange, and obviously you did it to impress someone at first."

"Darce." Eggsy groaned. "Look, let me ask my boss, move some stuff around. I'll do it. We've been enough scraps together that I can take care of you." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug. "I've got you."

"Always." She whispered.

"Forever." He replied. He pulled away. "Now I have get back to work, why don't you come over for dinner tonight, mom and Daisy would love to see ya, yea?"

"Yea." Darcy wiped away a tear from her eye. "Sure." She took a step back and with a nod she left the shop and into the car waiting for her. Eggsy watched her leave before turning to walk back to the dining room where Harry, Merlin and Roxy waited for him.

"Darcy Lewis." Merlin stated as he typed on her tablet and her picture popped up on the screen. "Started out as an intern for Dr. Jane Foster."

"You could just ask me." Eggsy stated. "I know everything." He glared at Merlin as he stood behind his chair. "I need a few days off." He told Harry.

"He might need help." Roxy stated. "She said HYDRA."

"Darce knows the ins and outs of all of Fosters and Selvig's work." Eggsy started. "Her filing system is fit and her database is encrypted. JARVIS, Stark's AI backs everything up and the passwords constantly change every three hours to keep from getting hacked. The system that holds all the passwords is on Darcy at all times but it is a biometric scanner, similar to Valentine's. Darcy Lewis is Jane Foster and Erik Selvig's lynch pin. Which in turn makes her the Avenger's Lynch pin. She is valuable to them. But she will die before she gives anything."

"So the question is, who is Miss Lewis's lynch pin?" Merlin asked.

"As far as I know, she doesn't have one." Eggsy stated firmly. "I know she's been taken before, kidnapped." He looked down, upset at the memory. "But she's as strong as they come." He looked up. "She needs me Harry, I have to go."

"Alright, but we will be with you the whole time." Harry replied watched Eggsy. "I want to ensure your safety as well as hers'."

"You seem to know an awful lot about her system." Merlin stated. "That's more than casual conversation between friends."

Eggsy looked over at him and frowned. "Back when Darce first moved to England with Dr. Foster, before the alien attacks in Greenwich. I would stay with them to get away from Dean." He clinched his jaw but didn't look away from Merlin. He wasn't ashamed anymore, he was stronger now. "Darce was there for me, if it was for her, I wouldn't be here. That's for fuckin' sure."

"That's a bit dramatic." Harry stated.

"No it fucking isn't." Eggsy steamed. "Dean and them went at me one time to many and left me to die and mom was scared and called Darce for help. Darce always helped me." He made eye contact with each other of them. "Then the next time she saw them." He shook his head and smiled. "It was like Harry in the church, except she didn't kill them. Told them it was a warning. And left them to go and take care of me." He looked up at Merlin. "Darce and I share everything and she knows I keep secrets about things and she doesn't push and that's fine. Because I don't push about why the police still can't find her ex-boyfriend Ian. He was HYDRA after all and he did try to kill us." He shrugged. "Darce wanted me to work with Stark Industries but like everything else before Kingsman I found excuses, so yea we talked about it."

Harry looked over his young protégé and frowned, there was so much he didn't know and he didn't like that. So much that wasn't in his file about him growing up and that bothered him. He glanced over to see Merlin looking at him as well. Roxy was staring at her closest friend concern. "At dinner tonight, you will find out what you need to know for the mission and Roxy will shadow you for backup. And if need be, for your safety and for hers, we will disclose the nature of your employment." Harry spoke softly.

"Harry." Merlin argued.

"If he is to go the Avenger tower or anywhere where JARVIS is located, he certainly will be found out and with HYDRA still at large it would put everyone at ease to know that Eggsy is not one of them but a Kingsman." Harry stated firmly. "End of discussion. Eggsy, you may take the rest of the day to go home and help your mother with dinner and pack. Keep your glasses on for tonight."

"Yes Harry." Eggsy nodded and with a smiled at Roxy and a wave to Merlin and left the room.

….......................

His mother loved Darcy, like she had been planning the wedding and future grandchildren from the first moment she first came to the door and asked for Eggsy. She smiled brightly, she's protective over him and Michelle knows in her heart that Darcy Lewis loves Eggsy. That she would do anything for him and she did, she beaten the shite out of Dean and the boys when they hurt him and threaten to report them if they came near him again, though they didn't take kindly to that. But she kept him to close to her, even offer him a job in New York, but Eggsy would never leave his mother and sister. And a part of Michelle hated herself for that.

But now, in their new house, away from Dean and the boys, they were safe and happy. And Darcy Lewis was back in their lives with a small bouquets of flowers for her and a smile on her face. "Hey Mrs. Unwin." Darcy hugged her as she came into the kitchen, Eggsy behind her as he closed the door. "Smells great in here."

"Eggsy says it's your favorite, pork chops." Michelle smiled. "He made it himself."

Darcy smiled over at him. "I love his cooking." Eggsy blushed and took the flowers to find a vase for them to be in. "How are you liking the new house?"

"I'm loving it, Eggsy's new job comes with all these perks it's nice." Michelle smiled. "It's a pity we couldn't move to New York to work with you."

"Fate has its timing." Darcy replied. "Eggsy was meant to be here." She winked at him as she helped his mom set the table.

…...........

Later that night Darcy and Eggsy were sitting in his room on his bed as they talked before he asked about the mission. "So why do you need a new body guard Darce?"

"We're sorting through new candidates right now, so it's only for a few days." She replied.

"But aren't you just a lab assistant?" He asked her.

"Somewhat." She whispered. "You know how Jane is getting married to Thor?" She asked him and he nodded. "Well I'm her best friend and that makes me maid of honor, or equivalent or something. But since I am a Poli Sci major. Thor is announcing me Ambassador of Earth to Asgard."

"Shite." Eggsy cursed and he could hear the curse through his ear piece from the others.

Darcy nodded. "And on top of that, Pepper wants me to EA for Avengers, which is basically their handler. Since we're not a part of a government." She shrugged and brought her knees up to her chin. She was dressed comfortably in just jeans and a shirt tonight. "So the next few days I'll be going to all these meetings and conferences and galas and Pepper sent an email over to your email so you could see everything." She sighed. "You know I always wanted to run for congress and change the world and now look."

JB ran into the room and barked at them and Eggsy laughed. "Come on JB, come on up."

"JB?" Darcy asked. "Jack Bauer?"

Eggsy smiled over at her. "That's my girl." He wrapped an arm around her. "You know me so well." He laughed as the dog jumped onto the bed with them and settled at the foot of it.

Darcy checked her phone and sighed. "It's getting late." She scooted up the bed. "I'll see you around six in the morning, and we'll head out."

He nodded and followed her out before heading to his office and locking the door. He opened his computer and turned it on to open the video chat with Merlin. "Did you get everything?" He asked him.

"Everything for right now, you leave in the morning and head back to the Avenger tower, it looks like they took a special trip here just for you. You should feel special."

"I do actually." Eggsy smirked and winked at Merlin. "So I'll run by the shop in a bit to get everything I need and be set yea?"

"No need, Harry will drop it off on his way home." Merlin stated. "He's on his way there and will there shortly." Merlin looked through Eggsy email account. "Looks pretty straight forward, we'll get the floor plans for the buildings and send them to your phone and tablet by time you land so you'll be ready. Good luck." He signed off.

"Prick." Eggsy muttered.

"I still hear you." Merlin replied through the ear piece. Eggsy rolled his eyes and took off his glasses and shut off the feed and took out the ear piece and placed it in the case. He tucked them into his pant pocket to put back into his room and left his office to talk to his mom until harry arrived.

…...........................................

The plane ride was long and they slept most of the way, heads laying on top of each other and Eggsy holding Darcy's hand like he always did when he slept near her. When they landed they were still tired but with coffee they made their way through the day and the first meeting. Eggsy watched the crowds in the busy building, Merlin in his ear, he spotted Roxy easily enough, she having left for New York the day before him. She spared him a glance and went back to her paper and stayed in character and he focused on Darcy.

Darcy dealt with the meeting like a pro and Eggsy was impressed, he never imagined the girl he knew who danced around to show tunes in Pjs. And liked to watch My Fair Lady with him on end was a grown up but there she was, all grown up and damn, he was impressed.

"She's good." Merlin stated in his ear and Eggsy agreed.

"Thank you." Darcy concluded the meeting and everyone stood to get up and clapped and she shook hands with a few people before grabbing her things and heading towards Eggsy. "I'm starving." She whispered to him.

"I could eat." He whispered back.

"The next meeting is in the war room, so we can actually get you settle in first." She smiled as they walked outside and got into their car.

"The war room?" He asked her quietly as the car drove off.

"The Avenger tower." She whisper. "The war room, is where, well, the meeting room for the Avengers." She replied. "We call it the war room."

"Winston Churchill called his the same thing." Merlin stated in his ear.

"Churchill called his that too." Eggsy replied.

Darcy beamed up at him. "He did, his bunker during the war. You're not just a pretty face."

"No, just a little shit." Merlin whispered in his ear and Eggsy blushed.

The car pulled into an underground parking garage and parked in front of an elevator and they got out. "I had your stuff taken to my suite. I have an extra bed in there and it's only a few days. So it's just like we used to have it." She smiled up at him as they walked into the elevator.

"Miss Darcy." The voice in the elevator spoke. "There seems to be an issue. Your guest has surveillance devices on him."

"Shite." Merlin curse. "Harry was right. Hold on, we'll get in contact." He cut off the signal.

"Eggsy." Darcy turned to her friend concerned. "What does he mean?" She looked upset and starting to get pissed off. "I trusted you."

"I'm not a tailor, for sure." He replied as he took out his ear piece and slid off his glasses and handed them to her. "That should be all of them mate, do another scan."

"He is correct Miss Darcy." JARVIS spoke.

"My boss should be getting in contact with Stark and then I can explain." Eggsy whispered. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Or they'll kill you." She replied.

"And mom and Daisy." He replied. "I knew what I signed up for when I did it." He leaned against the back wall of the elevator and smiled. "And I save people Darce, and it isn't some fuck up line they fed me, I've actually do it. It isn't HYDRA, I promise. I'd kill me myself than let HYDRA use me to get to you again." He looked at her. "Honest."

"You're not HYDRA?" She asked him.

"He is a Kingsman Miss Darcy." JARVIS stated as the elevator started to go up, both of them looked up startled. "Code name Galahad. His boss agreed to let him take time in keeping you safe. His requirement was for his safety was to wear the surveillance devices so they could track him. I do apologize sir."

Darcy looked down at the glasses and ear piece in her hand and handed them back to him and smiled at him. "Still hungry?"

"Starving." He winked at her.

…......................................

Darcy sighed and looked back at Eggsy, no Galahad, she reminded herself for the sixth time tonight. They were dressed to the nines tonight for the Battle of New York Anniversary Gala and she was bored to tears. And she could tell her friend was too. She caught him glancing at a young brunette a few times and felt a bit jealous. She was pretty and she seem to be looking back at him. "Go talk to her." She whispered to him. "The girl you keep looking at."

"Roxy?" He asked her and laughed behind his hand. "She's Lancelot. She's my mate."

"She's one of you?" Darcy asked him. "How many of you are here?"

"She's been here the entire time." He replied. "She's my back up in case something happens and I can't protect you or if I need to get you out of danger. She landed in New York before we did." He winked at Darcy. "I'm just keeping an extra eye out for ya."

She blushed. "Thanks Eggsy." She bumped her shoulder with his. "You're the best."

"I'm only the best if we make through this with no incidents." He replied as he stepped in closer to her and he could smell her shampoo from early.

"Fingers crossed." Darcy whispered as she sipped her drink.

"Cheers." He whispered to her as he glanced around them for another check and made eye contact with Roxy again before looking the other way.

…......................................

They made it through the meetings, conferences, and galas but it was the coffee run that got them. And Eggsy groaned as he looked over at Darcy who was chained over at the opposite wall. "Tell us the passwords now." The man ordered. "Or we'll kill your friend."

"Don't do it Darce." Eggsy begged. He bit back a shot when they silenced him with a sharp shock of a cattle prod.

"Be quiet." The man ordered him has he grabbed him by the hair, he yanked Eggsy head to look him in the eye below letting it fall back down. "Now according to our friend Ian, you two were quite close once upon a time. You and this shite here Lewis."

"I try not to listen to why Ian has to say." Darcy replied. "He doesn't have much I want to hear now."

"No, you made sure of that." The man smirked at her. "You're a spiteful woman, did she ever tell you what she did to the poor kid?" He asked Eggsy. Eggsy glanced over at the man and looked at Darcy. "She didn't, did she?" The man laughed. "Your girl here, is a killer, cold one at that."

"That's the way I like them." Eggsy stated and was shocked again.

"She murdered him, murdered her own boyfriend." The man turned to look at Darcy. "What kind of girl would do that to her man?"

"When I get out of here, I'll kill you too." Darcy stated evenly as she glared at the man. "And if you harm him one more time, I will make you suffer for it." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to see you try." The man stated.

"Try this." Harry stated as he barged into the room with Roxy and shot the man down, Roxy quickly got Darcy and Eggsy loose and they helped them out of there. "Are you both alright?"

"Yea. JARVIS said you were on your way." Darcy stated as Eggsy checked her over.

"What?" Eggsy looked at her confused.

Darcy pointed to her right ear. "Back in England during the alien attack my ear drum burst so Tony had one made and put JARVIS in it. So it's like an ear piece but it's undetectable."

Eggsy looked at her ear and was impressed. "So he alerted you that someone was coming so you bought time."

"Oh, but if he did harm you I would've killed him." Darcy stated truthfully. She held up her bracelet. "Natasha gave me these for Christmas last year and their small explosives, I would've lit him up to save your ass."

"Good to know." Eggsy smiled and hugged her tight to him as the four of them walked out of the building carefully to the awaiting helicopter. "You know I love you right?" He asked her in a whisper.

"I know, I love you too." She lift her head up and kissed him on the cheek. "You should ask me out on a real date next time spy man."

….................................

They all set comfortably in the jet on the way back to England, relaxing in peace, Harry and Roxy reading the paper and Darcy and Eggsy watching a movie quietly. "Why didn't you tell me about Ian?" He asked her in a whisper.

"What's there to tell?" She asked him.

"You killed him."

Darcy shook her head against his shoulder. "We were watching it on the news, Jane had already left for New York, it was just me and Erik and Ian had just come rushing into the flat. Out of breath, I thought he was freaking out but I was trying to focus on the flow of information that the Black widow was releasing online. So I didn't pay much attention to him at first, he sat down next to Erik to watch the news and I searched online. Then I saw what I was looking for. Files on us, on me. I didn't think I was special, that big of a deal, apparently I was very big. Especially to HYDRA, I was the key to Jane and Erik. So they needed an inside man and they had an operative and so I found the file and the name attached and it was Ian. By then I noticed that something was wrong with Erik. Ian had stabbed Erik." Darcy looked down to wipe some tears away from her eyes.

"Darce." Eggsy breathed.

"I got up to help but Ian stopped me and it clicked, how pissed off I was, how truly angry I was. And god did I hate HYDRA and him at that moment. I got the knife away from him and I broke his neck in all the mess. I rushed over to Erik and put pressure on the wound and called for an ambulance. They got there in time along with police and I explained what happened. They wanted to take me in for questioning and I was leaving with them when Thor came and got me. The cops who had me were also HYDRA. Erik was transferred to the Avenger tower hours after surgery and I went with him."

"That's why you left and asked me to go with you." Eggsy whispered.

"I knew you weren't HYDRA." She replied with a nod. "Thank you for helping me these last few days." She looked over at Harry and Roxy. "All of you, thank you."

"It has been our pleasure." Harry smiled. "And I have been delighted to finally meet you. Michelle tells me that she has been planning a spring wedding."

Darcy laughed and Eggsy blushed. "She has ever since she first met me yes." Darcy turned to look at Eggsy. "But you know, fate has its timing." She winked at him.


End file.
